


Devil in the Details

by most_valuable_locket



Series: Devil in the Details [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Demons, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/most_valuable_locket/pseuds/most_valuable_locket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: There is a rape scene at the beginning, I tried to keep it brief but um, yeah. Also a somewhat graphic depiction of gore.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Devil in the Details

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is a rape scene at the beginning, I tried to keep it brief but um, yeah. Also a somewhat graphic depiction of gore.

Taemin walked down the empty halls of his high school, his book bag weighing heavily on his shoulder. Physically heavy, mentally light, Taemin thought, because he was in a good mood – he had just nailed a piece of the music he had been learning for orchestra. Taemin had kept messing it up and spent the better half of his afternoon practicing until he got it perfect.

He watched as Sanghyuk, Hongbin, Taekwoon and Hakyeon turned the corner and walked in his direction, busy with conversation. Taemin cursed under his breath, keeping his head down as his pace quickened slightly, hoping he could get by them without being noticed.

It felt like it was going to work, but before he was able to scurry pass them, Sanghyuk stepped on an angle, deliberately bumping into the second year student. Taemin tried to keep walking, but Sanghyuk called after him, “hey, faggot. Where do you think you’re going?”

Taemin sighed and faced Sanghyuk and his little posse. When he didn’t reply, he learned long ago that whatever he did the outcome would be the same:  ugly bruising somewhere on his body. Sanghyuk pushed him and his backpack fell to the floor with a loud crash, his books and school supplies spilled over the floor in all directions.

“I asked you a question, cocksucker.”

Taemin cringed, Sanghyuk had taken to nicknaming hm that and every other homosexual slur there was when Taemin was outed in the first year. Now it was mostly Sanghyuk and his gang that harassed him, no one else really cared because they all kept their distance.  Just because the second year had faced him, didn’t mean he had any intentions of fighting back, although he’d love to. Four against one wasn’t going to go over well in Taemin’s favour, and if he looked at the bright side of this horrible situation, the never left bruises in visible areas, so Taemin didn’t have to confess anything being wrong.  And it’s not like Taemin was a favoured student. His school wasn’t great; the teachers wouldn’t have done much if Taemin had gone to any of them.

So he stands there and takes their shit, fists clenched at his sides. They’re not worth it anyways. Why stoop to their level? They’ll get their just desserts one day, and Taemin almost hoped he’d be there to see it.

“What’s wrong, queer? Didn’t get any dick up your loose ass today?” Taekwoon piped in. It wasn’t usual for them all to have their say.

“I think his pussy is bleeding,” Hongbin added.

What Sanghyuk sad next to his three friends put the fear of God in Taemin, “I think bitch boy here wants to suck me off boys,”

The three smiled and started advancing towards the second year. Taemin threw his hands up in defence but all effort was futile. Hakyeon kicked him hard in the stomach and whoosh, all air left in his lungs in an instant and he was on the floor gasping over and over, trying to breathe.

Sanghyuk crouched beside Taemin, his crotch in front of his face and Taemin panicked. This hadn't happened before. They bullied him but never once did they stoop so low as to try and sexually abuse him. Taemin tried to get up but that only earned him another kick. His lungs were on fire and he gasped again, trying hard to get some sort of strength to refuse. To fight back. Taekwoon pushed hm down on his side and roughly into the floor. He wasn’t getting out of this.

“Don’t take it too far,” Hongbin said, but no one was really listening. Taemin was too paralysed to comprehend what was actually said.

Sanghyuk popped open the button on his trousers and begun undoing his zipper, sliding his pants down as Taemin continued to struggle. He didn’t know what to do, they were going to force hm to suck Sanghyuk’s dick. A ringing had begun in his ears as his head bangs against the floor. Shit, oh shit, Taemin thought as he saw Sanghyuk pulling his boxers down.

“P-please—” the second year really only had begging left, hope that at least one of them will see sanity and stop this before it’s taken too far.

“Open your mouth,”

Taemin refused. He’d rather be beaten to a pulp than suck the cocks of this lot. Sanghyuk digs his fingers into the skin of Taemin’s chin and neck and makes their eyes meet, “you know what to do next, cockslut, and if you don’t…” The threat didn’t need vocalization, Sanghyuk only tightened his grip on Taemin and the second year knew he was fucked no matter what he did in reaction.

“If you bite me, whore, I‘ll fucking smash your teeth in, got it?”  Taemin nodded meekly and tried to hold back tears and whimpers. He moved on auto-pilot, mind going far from the empty school to a better place. He imagined someone else as Sanghyuk forces his mouth open and shoves his dick inside, choking Taemin as he moves deeper and deeper inside. “I know you can take it, stop whining so fucking much.”

Taemin was only thankful that he wasn’t forced to participate; his tongue lay flat in his mouth while the older student thrust into him.

Sanghyuk says something, Taemin’s mind not focused enough to comprehend what words had been used, however a cool waft of air over his butt quickly shocks him from his ‘better place’. Hongbin was behind him, hands pulling his cheeks apart to get to the prize underneath.

Everything that follows is merciless, Taemin gags around the dick in his mouth, and his ass feels it’s been ripped to shreds. And it doesn’t stop with those two. The four all take their turns in using Taemin. The slurs worsen, the grips ae bruising and Taemin feels like dying would be a blessing.

They left him ruined in the hallway, Sanghyuk spiting at Taemin when they’d finished. His friends laughed at Taemin’s misfortune.

“Let’s get out of here before the cleaners turn up,” Hakyeon said, giving a swift kick to Taemin’s gut before the four of them walked off.

 

 

_______

 

 

Taemin felt wronged. He glared at the police station he had just walked out of. The officer he’d talked to laughed at him. Laughed when the 17 year old told him that he had been gang raped by boys in his school. He tried to give details, but the officer only said “sorry, kiddo, but there ain’t nothing we can do.”

How could nothing be done?! He should’ve gone to the hospital. Gotten one of those rape kits done. But fuck it; they’d probably reject him too. The rape laws were screwed up. He shouldn’t have been surprised that no one would help his plea.

“Fuck them all.” He muttered and trudged to an iron bench, he sat down and swore them all again and again. “I want them to die,” he mumbles, he lifts his feet onto the seat to hold his knees, tears pricking his eyes. They should all just die. They deserve to be hurt for what they did to him. Deserve to suffer. Taemin wanted them to hate themselves for what they did.

“Do you really want them dead?” a smooth voice says, warm breath on Taemin’s ear. He jumped in shock, jerking around to find a boy who looked not much older than himself sitting on the top of the bench beside Taemin.

“Huh?”

“What you said about them, wanting them dead, did you mean it?”

“I didn’t—”

“— _say it out loud?_  Actually you did. People were staring.”  The boy said, taking the words from Taemin’s mouth, “So do you really want to see those classmates’ dead?”

Taemin shrunk back into himself, worried over whenever he really did say it all aloud rather than in cursed mutters and within his own mind. He doesn’t want to admit it, even if it’s true.

“Because, with what you were saying, sounds like they would deserve it.” The boy’s voice was cool and collected, like talk of murder wasn’t any issue at all.

“ _They do_ ,” Taemin snapped without thinking, and when he went to look at the boy again, he was gone. Not a sign of him ever being there.

 

 

_______

 

 

Seeing them in school was terrifying. Taemin didn’t know what to do when they came up to his desk before homeroom started, acting like they were all friends. It was when Sanghyuk leaned in close and spoke hushed words about the day before that Taemin tensed even more. “You’re such a cockslut aren’t you, Taemin? Bet you loved it yesterday.” A foot pressed over his own, and Taemin dared glance up at Taekwoon who only had to shift lightly to put all his weight onto the foot stepping on Taemin.

He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from making a sound, eyes glancing past the band of four and hoping someone would see and help him.

“But if you tell anyone about what we did to you, you’ll wish you were dead,” Sanghyuk continued before they moved away from the second year. His hair was ruffled and his book bag kicked across the floor as they left for their own seats.

You’ll wish you were dead, Taemin thought and his entire homeroom was spent with wandering thoughts of how he could get revenge on the four of them. He just wanted to teach them a lesson. Make them stop bullying him for good.

Some of the plans he made were detailed and fail-proof, but only if he had the money to sponsor it or resources to begin – which he didn’t.  He had ended up sighing when the bell went for first period, knowing none of his elaborate plans would work out without some help, and he highly doubted anyone – even others who were tormented by Sanghyuk and his friends – would want to help him.

 

 

When the last bell rang, Taemin made sure to hurry home. He didn’t risk practising at school, instead grabbing his music sheets from the classroom and taking them with him –even if it was meant to be an in-class assessment. He just didn’t want to risk a repeat of the previous day.

Neither of his brothers were home when he got there so he went on like it was just a normal day. He got a snack and cod drink before retreating to his room to do homework.

It must’ve only been half an hour later that Taemin heard the front door being opened, his brothers voices loud and oddly breathy. Minho said Taemin would be at school still, practicing, that they shouldn’t expect him home for another hour or two. Taemin snorted to himself quietly, if those two separated from each other long enough to give a fuck about their baby brother they might’ve had the audacity to realize that Taemin had been in a terrible state the day before and Taemin might’ve gotten the chance to actually tell someone what had happened.

But no, Jinki and Minho were stuck at the hips, always near each other, interacting in some way. Taemin could tell it wasn’t normal. Sometimes Minho would leave their shared room in the middle of the night, and if Taemin was awake early enough he’d find the slightly older boy cuddling Jinki.

It was wrong. So wrong. And Taemin wasn’t stupid; he didn’t have to pretend not to be home to know that his brother and stepbrother were in a more than familial relationship. He’d heard them before. Seen their flirting touches. It was sick.

But then again, if stepbrothers being together meant Minho and Jinki were sick, then Taemin was the sickest of them all. He envied Minho. He hated waking up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and hearing harsh breaths and low moaning come from Jinki’s room. It wasn’t right. Wasn’t fair. If anyone deserved Jinki’s love it should’ve been Taemin. He’d been there much longer than Minho, had always been the shoulder to cry on. But now? Now Taemin felt like he was the odd one out. Jinki was busy with university, long days filled with hard classes, so when he came home, Minho was the one he played with. Taemin had tried to regain his brothers interest, but not much worked. Now it mostly consisted of begging Jinki to help him with school work. Whereas Minho got the eldest affections almost effortlessly.

Taemin wasn’t sure if he should make his presence known to them, possibly outing their ‘secret’ or let them continue on. He knew he could tell their parents at any time. He could feign innocence in not having the two actually say it’s consensual, act like he didn’t know so when he blames Minho he can be with Jinki. But then in such a situation, Jinki was older; he could easily be blamed despite what Taemin could say.

In the end he chose to stay put. He grabbed his iPod and headphones and put some music on, drowning out whatever sounds his hyung’s would make, and all Taemin knew was that he wasn’t going to be able to get anymore school work done that afternoon.

 

 

_______

 

 

Screams filled the assembly area, causing even more students to flock to the student centre. Someone had pulled the stage curtains back and there they were: Four bodies strung by some form of string or twine, mutilated and on display for all to see.

 _For Taemin to see_.

It was them.  _Sanghyuk, Hongbin, Taekwoon, and Hakyeon_.

They were hanging over the assembly stage, and while phone cameras flashed and more teachers rushed to herd the growing mass of students from the centre, Taemin saw that each body was the same in murder.

Their fronts were carved open, slice down the centre in a way that when the portion was cut away left an odd pattern.  There were things missing from inside of them. It was hollow. Their ribs were forced apart unnaturally. Lower, Taemin grimaced at the sight of their groins and what wasn’t there. Later, Taemin would find out through news reports that they had been sodomized with their own penises. News websites that didn’t mind reporting the grisly details would further elaborate that it had happened why they were still alive; and that wrapped around the fishing line that held them up was the intestines of the students.

When Taemin tore his gaze away, no guilt in the fact that the sight was pleasing, he noticed someone in the distance. The boy from the other day, the one who had talked to Taemin about wanting the classmates dead. And it clicked. There was no way it was a coincidence.  _But how?_  It didn’t matter. Taemin just knew that boy had been the one to do this.

Once the police had been called in and the students were locked out of the student centre school was cancelled. Some parents took their children home, others insisted the get the first booking they can at a psychologists for trauma.

Taemin had to walk home with Minho.

“Who would do such a horrible thing?!” his stepbrother said, “and—and they did it in the school—”

“As opposed to a park or a playground?” Taemin’s tone shouldn’t have been so happy; four people had been murdered because he had talked to some psychotic kid.

“Taemin!” but he didn’t care. Taemin was glad they were dead.

“Oh come on, hyung, they were bullies – they treated so many people horribly,”

“But it doesn’t mean they deserved that to happen to them!”

“ _They did_ ,” Taemin mumbled, pace quickening.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not happy with this first chapter. I might come back to it in a week or so and rewrite it i just wanted to get it out. I hope I wrote Minho okay, I wasn't sure how he turned out, but he's meant to be a good guy... There's gonna be some smut next chapter~ and probably no more "gore". maybe :p  
> Feedback is appreciated ^u^


End file.
